Wild West Rangers (episode)
:This article concerns the episode, for the Ranger team this episode is named for, see the Wild West Rangers. The Wild West Rangers is a two-part episode covering the fiftieth and fifty-first episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2. Synopsis When Kimberly is accidentally sent back in time to the year 1880, during Angel Grove's Wild West period, she finds that she is not the only one from her time who has gone back. Goldar, Needlenose, and a platoon of Putties have also come back in time to destroy Angel Grove's past. Kimberly realizing that she is incapable of defeating Goldar's forces by herself travels to the Command Center and convinces Zordon of her intentions. Zordon gives her the Red, Black, Yellow, and Blue Power Coins to equip her own fighting force to stop Goldar. Kimberly gives the Power Coins to William, Rocko, Abraham, and Miss Alicia to transform them into Wild West Rangers. With their help and the aid of the White Stranger, Kimberly is able to drive Lord Zedd's forces back to the present. After Goldar and his forces leave Angel Grove's past, Kimberly returns the Power Coins to Zordon and is returned to the present shortly afterwards. After the power coins are safely returned to Zordon and Kimberly goes back to her time, her ancestor Fuchsia O'Hara arrives in Angel Grove. Plot Part 1 to be added Part 2 to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger)/White Stranger *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger)/Rocko (Red Wild West Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger)/Miss Alicia (Yellow Wild West Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger)/Abraham (Black Wild West Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger)/William (Blue Wild West Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger)/Fuschia O'Hara *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier/One-Eyed Bulk *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch/Doc Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Tony Oliver as Needlenose (voice) Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord *White Tigerzord *MegaTigerzord Locations *Angel Grove Youth Center *Moon Palace *Command Center *1880s Angel Grove *Angel Grove Mountains *Ernest's Juice Saloon *Rock Quarry Notes *Final appearance of the Mega Tigerzord combo and final use of the Red Dragon Thunderzord in warrior mode. **Black, Blue and Yellow Rangers were able to summon Thunderzord Assault Team while Kimberly was lost in time. *Bulk and Skull do not appear in either part of this story, although their ancestors One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch (played by Paul Schrier and Jason Narvy) do. *Kimberly does not appear morphed in Part I while Adam, Billy, and Aisha do not appear morphed in Part II (although they do morph, the episode goes straight to Zord footage afterwards). *As his name implies, the White Stranger wears white, but with a noticeable green band on his hat, echoing Tommy's former status as the Green Ranger. *The original Dairanger footage of the zord fight uses a shot of the Needlenose with a giant cigarette lighter popping out of his head but was omitted from the US airing for safety reasons. *The Wild West Rangers' costumes are similar to the modern Power Rangers. Notable difference is a white collar running through the chin to the neck area, hanging fringe on their gloves, fringe stripes on the legs, and Missing power Morphers on the belt. Their Blade Blasters have also changed to more closely resemble pistols from the time period they are supposed to be in; Note that they appear to only have a blaster mode and are complete with an older style trigger and a visible bullet chamber. *While in 1880, Kim went under the guise of "Calamity Kim", a reference to the season 1 episode entitled "Calamity Kimberly". This is also a blatant reference of Calamity Jane. *Zordon tells Alpha to use chroniton particles to trace Kimberly's activity in the past. Chronitons are fictional particles often associated with time travel which originated in the Star Trek television series and films. Other shows and movies have since borrowed chronitons, including Futurama. *This episode establishes that the use of the same power twice is dangerous which is why Kimberly does not look for another Pink Ranger in the past. This will be feature in later episodes of the series, specially in Dino Thunder where the White Ranger's powers are cloned. Errors Song *5-4-1 (Part 1) See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode